The present invention relates to an improved structure hairclip, and more particularly to a hairclip that greatly resists sliding.
A common problem facing users of hairclips is the sliding of the hairclip from its initial position on the clamped hair bundle. This is due largely to the fact that the two elongate members which comprise the major components of a conventional hairclip have largely smooth inner surfaces that do not provide sufficient traction on a clamped hair bundle.
This problem is compounded when varying thicknesses of hair bundles must be accounted for. As a conventional hairclip has a pre-determined spacing between its clamping members when in a locked position, a small hair bundle would be loosely held while a large hair bundle, though tightly held, could cause undue tension on the hair strands, leading to user discomfort and possible hair damage.
The hairclip of the present invention overcomes these problems by providing a hair clip with numerous small pins with rounded heads on one clamping member and an equal number of concave, rounded dimples on the other clamping member. A small fraction of the hair strands in a clamped bundle are tightly gripped between the rounded heads of the pins and the round dimples, so that the hairclip is held firmly in place on the hair bundle without any discomfort to the user.
Moreover, the locking mechanism of the hairclip of the present invention has more than one locking position, wherein the space between the two hairclip members can be adjusted. Thus a spacing that best suits a given thickness of a hair bundle can be selected for maximum comfort and effect, with a minimum risk of damage to the hair.